Surprise Anniversary!
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: "Sasuke." Naruto menghela nafas. "Hari jadi kita itu hari ini." Setelahnya Sasuke meraung penuh kekecewaan. Naruto bisa mendengar gumaman Sasuke tentang gagal dan aku lupa. Sasuke tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan tanggal hari jadi mereka. :: SasuNaru :: Special for SasuNaru Day 2016 :: Mind to Read and Review?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Surprise Anniversary! © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **Pairing**

 _ **SasuNaru**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 **Boys Love**! _Alternative Universe_ , _out of chara_ , typo(s), etc.

Special for : **SasuNaru Day 2016**

* * *

"Selamat hari jadi!"

Naruto membulatkan matanya, bahkan ia hampir menjatuhkan tas yang menyampir dipundaknya ketika ia disambut dengan teriakan teman-temannya dan tiupan terompet—ia melihat Lee yang bersemangat meniup terompet—ketika ia memasuki _apartement_ nya.

Ia semakin mengerjap ketika melihat Sasuke, dengan balutan kemeja biru sangat terlihat tampan, ia membawa kue dengan lilin berangka dua yang menghiasi kue itu. Tidak lupa tulisan _Happy_ _Anniversary_ tertulis dengan indah di pinggiran kue.

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang kedua." Sasuke tersenyum dengan lembut mendekatinya. "Naruto."

Naruto masih mengerjap keheranan. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke, lalu kue, lalu teman-temannya yang bersorak dengan riang gembira. "A—ah." Dia mengangguk. "Te—terimakasih, Sasuke."

"WOAH NARUTO SANGAT TERKEJUT KARENA SASUKE MEMBERIKAN KEJUTAN PADANYA." Kiba berdiri di sofanya dan berteriak kesetanan. Naruto ingin sekali melemparinya dengan sendal "ROMANTIS!"

"KYAAAA, SASUKE- _KUN_ MEMANG ROMANTIS!" Sakura dan Ino berpelukan dengan senang. _Fangirls_ Sasuke selamanya tidak akan hilang. Mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak dan meneriakan nama Sasuke.

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak romantis." Naruto semakin mengerjap ketika Sasuke menyuarakan dialog seperti di drama-drama romansa. "Hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan. Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Naruto dengan kaku tersenyum. "Ya. Ya, tentu saja!" Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke!"

Setelahnya Naruto dan Sasuke meniup lilin secara bersamaan dan diiringi sorakan gembira teman-temannya. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merayakan hari jadinya dengan Sasuke bersama teman-teman dekatnya.

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, ketika tangannya terulur menyentuh kasur yang terasa sangat lowong, ia membuka matanya.

Naruto tidak ada di tempat tidur bersamanya.

Ia bangun dengan malas, dengan gontai dan sambil mengacak surai _raven_ nya ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Ketika ia mencium aroma manis, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto ada di dapur.

Matanya terbuka sempurna ketika ia melihat meja makan dipenuhi oleh banyak makanan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan untuk sarapan. "Wow." Sasuke menyuarakan ketakjubannya dan mendudukan diri disatu kursi makan.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Naruto menyapa Sasuke dengan nada riang. Pemuda pirang itu menuangkan jus tomat pada gelas tinggi yang sudah tersedia.

"Kau masak banyak sekali." Jari Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mencolek krim sup yang sudah terhidang dihadapannya. "Ada apa ini?"

Naruto dengan senyum membawa dua buah gelas ke meja makan. Menaruh gelas berisi jus tomat di depan Sasuke, sementara ia duduk disamping kekasihnya sambil meminum segelas susu yang ia bawa. "Untuk merayakan hari jadi kita tentu saja."

Sasuke membawa sepotong roti bakar untuk digigit. "Hari jadi kita yang kemarin?"

"Hari jadi kita yang bertepatan pada _hari ini_."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan roti bakar namun matanya membelalak pada Naruto yang meminum susunya dengan santai. "Bukannya hari jadi kita itu kemarin?"

Naruto menaruh gelasnya, mengusap sisa susu yang mengotori bibirnya. "Sasuke, hari jadi kita tanggal sepuluh di bulan Juli." Ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum jahil. "Artinya hari jadi kita itu hari ini."

"Tunggu! Apa?" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Naruto secara sempurna. Ia mencengkram pundak Naruto. "Lalu, kemarin itu apa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, matanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sebelum mengunci pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Hari sebelum hari jadi kita?"

"Kau bohong?!"

"Sasuke." Naruto menghela nafas. "Hari jadi kita itu _hari ini_."

Diam.

Setelahnya Sasuke meraung penuh kekecewaan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja, membenturkan dahinya berkali-kali membuat semburat warna merah menghiasi dahinya. Naruto bisa mendengar gumaman Sasuke tentang _gagal_ dan _aku lupa_. Sasuke tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan tanggal hari jadi mereka.

"Sasuke," Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap punggung Sasuke lembut. "Hei, jangan begitu. Lama-lama dahimu bisa berdarah."

"Aku lupa." Sasuke menggumam tanpa melihat kearah Naruto. "Aku kira hari jadi kita tanggal sembilan, maka dari itu aku meminta teman-teman untuk membantuku karena selama ini kau yang selalu membuat kejutan."

"Sasuke." Naruto kembali memanggil nama kekasihnya, namun kini tepat di telinga sang raven. "Hei, terimakasih atas kejutanmu kemarin. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Sasuke mendongkakkan wajahnya. "Namun aku salah tanggal, _Dobe_." Ia dengan frustasi membalas ucapan Naruto. "Aku mau membuatmu terkejut."

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau membuatku terkejut tentu saja." Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya. " _Happy anniversary_ , sayang."

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, ia melemparkan senyuman pada kekasihnya. "Happy anniversary." Ia mengecup bibir Naruto lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Maaf aku memberikan kejutan yang gagal."

"Hahaha, tidak gagal sama sekali." Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Membiarkan sang _raven_ mengecupi wajahnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Pagi itu, Sasuke berjanji jika tahun depan ia akan memberikan kejutan dihari yang benar pada Naruto.

* * *

 **Happy SasuNaru Day**!

Ini singkat banget, cuma buat ikut ngerayain hari jadi kapal tersayang XD

Dan, Sasuke lupa sama hari jadi itu lucu! XDD

Semoga suka dan kalau ada kesalahan, mohon bantuannya untuk mengkoreksi :)

Sekali lagi, Happy SasuNaru Day~!


End file.
